


Challenge

by GeezerWench



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeezerWench/pseuds/GeezerWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Edward left Bella after she transformed into a vampire. One shot. With banners and pictures on http://geezerwench.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: A drabble of sorts. 166 words. No Nessie.
> 
> With banners and pictures on http://geezerwench.com/

 

**Challenge**

It really wasn't totally unexpected, but it was still a bit of a surprise. To everyone except Jasper, who knew immediately what Edward felt the moment Bella awakened and opened her brilliant scarlet eyes.

Of course, Edward left Bella after her transformation into a vampire. The truly surprising thing was that it only took him a week to make a final decision.

Even the Seer Alice hadn't seen that coming. As soon as Edward made his decision, he was out the door and racing north.

He still hadn't been able to read her mind, but so many of the things he had found appealing about her were irretrievably gone once she became an immortal: her scent, her warmth, her softness, her fragility … and, most importantly, her blood.

There was also the fact that once she became a vampire, she was incomparably beautiful, matchlessly strong, unbeatably fast, exceptionally intelligent, interminably unchanging.

In a word — perfect.

Just like all the other vampire girls.

Where was the challenge?

.


End file.
